


There Was Something

by Velrangifer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awful songs in awful playlist, Fluff, Like way too much holy crap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velrangifer/pseuds/Velrangifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's visit ends up bringing strange, yet well known feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Something

Bokuto had always been good company.

Rainy days like these, when the tv is the only light in the room, when the amount of soda cans scattered around the floor is too excessive, when the tiny drops of water roll down Kuroo’s window, one by one… were perfect, to the point where they start becoming nostalgic.

Kuroo had asked Bokuto to stay with him and play videogames for a couple of hours before going to bed, which turned into more hours than predicted. 

It was nearly morning. They were sitting on the sofa asking each other silly questions. Something they’d do during sleepovers on weekends, when they were still in high school.

“So would you rather… drink water from a puddle or... get bitten by a snake?” Bokuto asked sleepily.

Kuroo giggled, “Those are not even remotely close.”

“I’m tired, okay?” he sighed, “Just answer.”

“I’d definitely get bitten by that snake,” Kuroo joked in a monotone voice, getting more comfortable on the sofa. “Like I mean... I wouldn’t even think about it.”

Bokuto shoved him lightly with his foot and Kuroo laughed. 

“Why don’t you go to sleep? My bed’s right there,” He pointed with his chin. Bokuto shook his head and reached for the bowl of popcorn.

“I have to finish this first.”

“C’mon...”

“Besides,” he shoved a hand full of popcorn inside his mouth and said, “I’m not sleeping in your bed, man.”

“I told you it’s okay. I’m gonna sleep here” Kuroo said firmly, patting the sofa with one hand. “And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

He gave a little bump to the bowl with his foot, pretending to make Bokuto drop it, but failing as the boy raised the it in the air and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. 

“I’m the intruder. Therefore, I’m sleeping on the floor.”

Kuroo scoffed, “As if I’d let you, jackass.”

“You’re always this kind, right?”

“I am” he replied, getting up slowly. He stretched his arms over his head, lifting his t-shirt a little bit in the process. Bokuto peeped at his bare tummy, unsure how to feel about it. 

“Help me pick up this trash.”

\------

“Do you really want me to sleep in your bed?” Bokuto asked as Kuroo threw some sheets over the sofa.

Kuroo yawned tiredly, scratching his cheek. “Yeeeeeeees.”

Bokuto watched silently as his friend made his way into the bathroom.

They had a certain level of confidence now, and this hasn’t been the first time he had slept in Kuroo’s bed, (this one, and the one he had when he was seventeen), but somehow it was getting more awkward as they were growing up. 

They had shared a bed multiple times as well; they’d tangled their limbs together, woken up to their foreheads touching and their cheeks flushed by the sunlight. But none of that meant anything. Kuroo always referred to him as his “best friend,” his “partner in crime,” and Bokuto did the same. So why would it feel like there was something else? Bokuto liked to dream…

Kuroo, their friendship, things that he wanted to talk about, things he already said.

Bokuto let go of a sigh as he was looking for his toothbrush inside of his backpack. He took a look at Kuroo, who was resting his shoulder on the door frame. He was looking at him; his gentle, bored gaze weighted down on him as he slowly brushed his teeth. 

It became like a staring contest.

“What?” Bokuto asked cautiously after a moment. Kuroo stiffened. 

“Huh?” He lifted his head a little, becoming aware of it. “Nothing.”

Bokuto made his way up to him smiling, and poked his rib as he walked past in the doorway. Kuroo laughed, toothbrush still in his mouth. Weak spot.

The water of the sink was still running as Bokuto stepped inside. He’d have said something to Kuroo about wasting it but he knew it already. The boy walked towards him to spit in the sink, then he started to brush his teeth again. Too much paste, Bokuto thought.

“Too much paste” said Kuroo, and Bokuto smiled.

“I can’t do this” Bokuto started to brush his cheek tooth, his other hand was placed on one side of the sink. Kuroo threw him a questioning look over the mirror. 

“I can’t brush my teeth like this, it’s too quiet” he explained. 

Kuroo snorted. He slid a hand down his pocket and took out his cell phone. Bokuto would have said something about the dangers of putting his phone inside his back pocket too, but Kuroo knew this already.

Bokuto eyed Kuroo as he scrolled down his music. He had made a playlist for Bokuto once; it was full of trash techno music and old pop songs that no one listened to anymore. At least not unironically. 

Bokuto felt touched by the fact that he hasn’t deleted it yet, and knowing him, probably wasn’t planning to. 

He held up a finger and pointed to a particular song they both used to enjoy. Kuroo let him tap the screen, and the song began to play. The first two seconds of music made them burst into laughter. _Yo listen up here's a story, about a little guy that lives in a blue world._ Toothpaste spread everywhere. It was a gross mess but they couldn’t care less about it.

“I still think they’re one of the best bands I’ve ever heard of,” Kuroo laughed, reaching for the towel to wipe his mouth and the mirror. He’d have to clean it better later.

Bokuto giggled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Too late to accept the towel from Kuroo. “True.” 

Kuroo handed him the phone as he hung the towel back to its place. Bokuto scrolled down and snickered; most of the songs were just inside jokes between them. They’d only play a certain part of a song just to laugh about it. But entirely, Bokuto realized, the songs weren’t just jokes but things Kuroo had put a lot of thought into, or maybe jokes that had a lot of meaning behind. He didn’t just pick random songs, that was for sure, since some of them even reflected their relationship. It’d have been weird if Bokuto wasn’t expecting that from him.

“Fuck, I think I have a piece of popcorn stuck in my tooth.” Bokuto opened his mouth and turned to Kuroo. He had to ignore all of that. 

“Right here,” he pointed.

Kuroo tilted his head forward just a little, and squinted. Bokuto’s teeth were big, and the sharp canines always complimented his smile. He also had nice lips, but Kuroo was not going into details there.

“It will come out eventually” he said after the inspection. Bokuto ran his tongue over his tooth, and Kuroo looked away. 

He let Bokuto get out of the bathroom first, then he turned off the light. He heard him yawn as he closed the door. 

“It’s late… early” he corrected himself quickly as he saw the thin sunlight coming from the window. It had stopped raining completely. “We should sleep.”

“I’m restless!” Bokuto exclaimed, lifting his hands in the air. Kuroo smiled and shook his head. “What time is it, though?”

Kuroo pointed at the cell phone in Bokuto’s hand, and the boy smiled at him coyly. It always took Kuroo by surprise how cute Bokuto could be without meaning to.

“Shit” he breathed, giving the phone back to Kuroo. “It’s almost seven.” 

Kuroo’s eyes blinked in exhaustion, “Figures,” he slumped over the sofa, and over the sheets, he didn’t even bother to get under them. “Goodbye.” 

Bokuto threw a pillow at him, “Hey!” The tall boy muffled a groan in his own and turned around. 

“What?” he demanded, with a little bit of force in his voice.

“Don’t fall asleep yet!” Bokuto threw another pillow at him, hitting him right in the face. The shorter boy barked a laugh. 

Kuroo did not fight back, he was too tired. He embraced the pillow and pressed it against his face. Bokuto did not let that happen; he grabbed the pillow and pulled, it was tight in Kuroo’s arms. He tried a few times, then pulled more roughly, making Kuroo sit down on the sofa.

“Stop!” Kuroo said between laughs. Once Bokuto let go of the pillow, he put it above the other and rested his head on top of them. He threw an arm over his face, “Sleep” he said. More to himself.

“Don’t wanna,” the boy said. Kuroo wasn’t looking at Bokuto, but he was sure he was pouting. 

“You’re such a kid.”

“Sleep with me.” 

Kuroo was suddenly very awake. 

He sat down slowly. Bokuto was not facing him; he was adjusting the pillows on Kuroo’s bed, or pretending that he did. 

Kuroo swallowed. He was in between demanding him to say that again or pretend he didn’t hear it and just go to sleep. He went for the first option. And his voice trembled a little.

Bokuto’s shoulders hardened. He did not reply right away, and it was making Kuroo lose his patience. 

Kuroo asked again. 

“What did you say?”

This time, there was a response. Not one he was expecting.

Bokuto turned around and walked towards him. He broke eye contact once he was inches away from Kuroo. 

“Sleep with me” he said again. His voice was thin, almost a whisper. Something he’d never heard before. 

We’ve slept together countless times, it shouldn’t feel this weird now, Kuroo thought. But Bokuto was different now, _he_ was different now. Besides, there was no meaning behind anything in the past. There’s never been any.

Right?

\------

No one could deny that Bokuto has always been quite the guy, though. Square shoulders, big arms and thighs. Always cheerful, always on fire. One cool son of a gun. And he hadn’t changed at all. Well, his hair got a little longer, and the black roots reached half of his head. He’d style his hair in a tiny pony tail or a headband, or just let it loose and messy. And that definitely did not cause anything in Kuroo at all. 

His facial features were a little different too, but kept that recognizable look of his; big yellow-ish eyes, pointy eyebrows, sharp nose, and the lines on his cheeks that shared the evidence of countless smiles.

In Kuroo’s case, his bangs did not cover his entire right eye like it did in highschool, and he wore an undercut. He had cut his hair a little before class started; Yamamoto’s suggestance. 

_“You’ve had your hair like that since you were a first year, Tetsurou! How about a change?”_

His first response was dismissive, but as Yamamoto started talking about dye, bleaching, and whatever more, Kuroo understood he was really into it. They settled up for a cut only.

University started just a day before Yamamoto suggested the hair change, and Kuroo was happy to be with one of his teammates before he was gone for real. They talked about a lot of things while Yamamoto worked with the shaving machine; school, friends, volleyball, girls. Though Yamamoto did most of the talking in the last one.

They were rambling about opponent teams when Yamamoto reached for the scissors. He grabbed Kuroo’s bangs with one hand and seized. _“Want to kill them?”_ He asked. _“Do it”_ Kuroo replied, then kept on talking. 

Nohebi was their initial one, of course. Kuroo listened to Yamamoto going _off_ while cutting his hair; Daishou this, Daishou that, he could go on forever. Kuroo had no hard feelings towards any of them, but the memories were still a fresh sting. 

_“Man, I’m gonna miss the way matches with Fukurodani were until this year!”_ he exclaimed, tenderly grasping Kuroo’s bangs with two fingers. Kuroo froze. He hadn’t talked that much with Bokuto since they graduated. 

They texted though, a lot. _Where are you going?_ When Bokuto named it, Kuroo sighed. He wasn’t expecting for them to go to the same university, but he had hopes. Bokuto asked as well, his cheerful aura got over him in an instant. _That’s so close to mine!!! I’ll visit you every day!!!_

Yamamoto was already done with his hair. Kuroo stood up and checked in the mirror. 

“Yeah” was all he answered. 

\------

Bokuto waited for a response. He was looking down, his chest rising a falling, steadily. His face was red until the tip of his ears as he bit the right corner of his bottom lip; a habit of his. He was nervous. And so was Kuroo. He was always nervous, though, he just knew how to hide it better than Bokuto did. 

Kuroo could actually express everything he felt, but people often read him wrong. 

Eyebrows narrowed in doubt, lips pressed together, and small vacillating eyes, looking for an escape. Except, he didn’t want to find a way out of this. It was intriguing. Bokuto was always a wonder. What was he going to do next? You’d never know. Kuroo really thought he knew him all these years, but now he’s realizing there’s a lot of things he hasn’t noticed about this friend of his. About himself, even. 

Had this always been there?

\------ 

“Uh,” Kuroo swallowed and scratched the back of his neck. “Sleep with you?”

He wasn’t sure of what to say, empathizing what has already been said was the least he could manage to spit out. They were both nervous. 

Bokuto let go of a frustrated groan that made Kuroo jump a little. He put his hands over his face, and then groaned a little more. 

“Bokuto-”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, sounding defeated. “That was stupid. I’m just-” he uncovered his face and sniffed. He was not crying, but it seemed like it. “I’m just gonna go to sleep.” 

Kuroo just watched him silently as he walked towards the bed. He lifted his shirt over his head and folded it untidily, then placed it over his backpack. Kuroo would have been startled if this hadn’t been another habit of his. He just stared at his bare, freckled back for a moment. 

Then stood up.

Kuroo was silent as a cat, but Bokuto knew his pace. He could hear every footstep Kuroo took in his direction and swallowed hard. His heart started beating faster than it already has been since he decided to play himself. But Kuroo did not come right at him.

He kept walking instead, towards the window. He took one of his little plants and placed it outside under the sunlight. Bokuto recalls him putting a finger inside the pot earlier, and it coming out wet. Kuroo explained that too much water would kill it, so he kept it inside while it was raining. Bokuto loved this about him. 

It was a calming view. He was bending over a little, resting his arms on the window frame. The sun beam touched his right cheek lightly as he closed his eyes. The air smelled like jasmines and Kuroo’s sweet cologne. It was hypnotizing. 

He saw Kuroo scratch his sun-warmed cheek as he yawned. He reached for the curtain and closed it in a quick motion. The room became just some brown palettes darker but they still could see each other.

Bokuto crawled over the bed, and before getting under the sheets he rubbed his feet together anxiously. He hoped a nap could calm his nerves.

He pressed his head lightly over Kuroo’s pillow, and it only made it worse. It smelled like him, like his shampoo, like mint from some of his plants, like his entire being. Bokuto drowned in his scent. 

He turned around and closed his eyes. He felt a rush of disappointment and frustration in his gut. He didn’t want it to be like this. 

Not that he had thought this out, not that he woke up this morning and decided to ruin his friendship with kuroo forever. He shouldn’t have said anything. But again, his mouth was faster than his reasoning, so he had to say everything that came up to his mind. He hadn’t learned this is the wrong thing to do in most scenarios. 

I’m an idiot. 

His eyes opened as he felt the sheets falling carefully down his torso. Then they widened when he felt some weight in the other side of the mattress. Then his lips parted when he felt an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

He turned his head around just a little to take a look at the silhouette that clung to him. 

“Kuroo,” he breathed. 

Kuroo murmured something that Bokuto couldn’t quite hear, but it was lost now that the boy was pressing his lips against his bare back, making him shiver. 

“What does this mean?” he murmured again, clearer this time. His words bounced inside Bokuto’s head. His throat felt dry. 

“I’m not sure,” Bokuto admitted, because it was true. He did not know. 

They went quiet for a few seconds, and Bokuto could not stand it anymore. He fully turned to face Kuroo, who jumped a little in surprise, and looked at him right in the eye. His face was always so nice to look at. Now with the lighting, the sun beam, and the smell of flowers, Kuroo was perfect in everyway. He’s always thought so. He’d have never said it out loud. 

But it was different now. He was different now.

“I like you,” he told him simply. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes sparkled. “That’s… that’s what this means.”

“Since when?” Kuroo replied after a pause. That caught him off guard, and he blushed deeper. 

“Since ever...I think?” he felt warm when Kuroo snickered. “I don’t remember when I realized.”

“I think I realized just now,” Kuroo said, frowning. He rubbed his thumb against Bokuto’s shoulder. The touch felt ghostly. 

“Better late than never,” he joked, and Kuroo laughed. Vibrant and genuine. Bokuto couldn’t help but get close to him. 

Kuroo realized his intentions, and he went for it. He let Bokuto kiss him first, they parted their lips and smiled, then they kissed again. Bokuto held Kuroo’s face as Kuroo held his back, both wanting to get closer, but there was no space left. 

Kuroo lifted his body and pressed Bokuto against the mattress, not breaking apart. And they kissed in that position for a while. It was endless, and they had all the time in the world. 

After all these years, there was something.

**Author's Note:**

> BOY!!! it's the first fanfic i post here and honestly i'm proud on how it turned out!! Also... man, AO3 has so many things to write down before posting something. I was a living mr krabs meme. 
> 
> Thanks to Sam (bokuroho on tumblr) for helping me with the beta, i really can't thank you enough. And thanks to all who offered to help me with it! I hope you enjoy this mushy fic


End file.
